Little Family
by Kurosaki Kuchiki
Summary: Kehidupan keluarga kecil Uzumaki Naruto. Diwarnai dengan canda tawa dan penuh warna.  For NaruSaku Day. Please Review...


**Minna...**

**Saya kembali lagi di fandom Naruto. Sudah sekian bulan saya gak nongol di fandom ini karena alasan tertentu. Ada satu fic saya yang terlantar juga di fandom ini. Saya harap saya bisa cepat update fic yang belum lunas itu.**** Anggap saja ini pemanasan buat semangat saya menulis lagi.**

**Gak usah banyak basa-basi lagi. Fic ini khusus buat penggemar NaruSaku.**** Dan untuk meramaikan NaruSaku Day.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto. Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Summary : Kehidupan keluarga kecil**** Uzumaki**** Naruto. Diwarnai dengan canda tawa dan penuh warna**

**Pairing : Naruto Uzumaki x Sakura Haruno**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Family**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rumah minimalis dengan taman bunga di depannya. Berada jauh di dalam keramaian desa. Desa Konoha tepatnya. Berada di pinggiran desa, rumah minimalis tersebut tampak berdiri kokoh. Rumah kayu bercat didinding putih dengan dua lantai tersebut sungguh membuat orang iri dengan rumah tersebut.

Jika diluarnya keadaan rumah tersebut tampak tenang dan sepi, tidak suasana si dalamnya.

"NARUTO…..BANGUN BAKA!" nah, kan. Jangan melihat sebuah rumah dari luarnya saja. Lihatlah isi dalamnya. Ini baru jam setengah tujuh pagi, namun suara seorang wanita sanggup membuat burung-burung yang bertengger di pepohonan sekitar menjadi berterbangan menjauh dan mencari tempat yang lebih tenang.

"Ugh…..setengah jam lagi, Sakura-chan," sahut seorang pria yang masih bergelung dalam selimutnya. Rambut kuningnya terlihat menyembul dari dalam selimut yang digunakannya.

"Setengah jam lagi bukannya kau ada pertemuan dengan kelima kage, Naruto? Kau seharusnya menjadi contoh baik untuk para shinobi lain. Seharusnya ini bukan sikap seorang Hokage. Ayo bangun, pemalas," wanita berambut pink tersebut menyibakkan selimut dan menampakkan tubuh tinggi sang Hokage yang hanya memakai pakaian tidur.

"Kyaaaa….."

"Aku hanya menunjukkan sifat malasku padamu kan, Sakura-chan? Tidak apa-apa kan kalau aku menunjukkan sifat malas ku pada istriku sendiri?" Naruto menarik Sakura sehingga terhempas di atas ranjang mereka yang sudah mereka gunakan selama sekitar tujuh tahun tersebut.

"Lepaskan aku, baka. Cepat mandi dan pergilah ke tempat pertemuan," Sakura berusaha melepaskan diri dari Naruto, namun tetap saja, ia hanyalah seorang wanita yang tentu saja tidak mempunyai tenaga sebesar pria. Selain itu Sakura memang akan lemah jika Naruto sudah mengambil alih.

"Aku bisa mengundurkan jam pertemuanku dengan para Kage jika kau mau membuatkan adik untuk Haru. Tentu saja aku akan membantumu, bagaimana?" tawar Naruto yang masih mengunci Sakura di bawahnya.

Mengerti akan maksud Naruto, wajah Sakura memerah.

"SHANNAROOOO!"

Buaghh

Naruto terlempar akibat tendangan Sakura pada perutnya dan membuatnya terpental di dinding kamar mereka.

"Owhhh…Sakura-chan, bisakah kau tidak menggunakan jurusmu tersebut padaku? Punggungku bisa rematik kalau seperti ini terus. Aku khawatir aku tidak akan bisa pergi ke pertemuan Kage nanti," Naruto mengadu kesakitan seraya memegang pinggangnya. Bukan kali ini sajaa ia terkena jurus mematikan sang istri. Sebenarnya ia juga yang perlu disalahkan. Seharusnya ia tidak meminta macam-macam pada Sakura sepagi ini.

"Ma…maafkan aku, Naruto," Sakura bangkit dari tempat tidur dan segera berjalan ke sudut ruangan kamar mereka. Cahaya hijau muncul dari telapaknya yang putih bersih dan mulai mengarahkannya ke pinggang Naruto yang terduduk.

"Maafkan aku Naruto. Aku panik kau meminta hal yang aneh sepagi ini. Jadi aku memakai jurusku," Sakura mengoceh sambil terus mengobati pinggang Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya mengamati wajah wanita yang sudah hidup bersamanya selama kurang lebih tujuh tahun tersebut. Masih sama seperti dulu. Kecantikannya masih sama walau ia sudah memiliki satu anak.

Sungguh sangat beruntung mendapatkan Sakura. Walaupun jujur saja, ia sempat lelah harus menunggu Sakura berpaling padanya. Segalanya sudah ia korbankan. Terlebih waktunya. Ia begitu mencintai Sakura sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu di akademi. Tidak. Mungkin saja sejak pertama kali ia melihat Sakura. Kalau ia ditanya mengenai hal tersebut, jelas ia tidak tahu sejak kapan ia mencintai Sakura.

Walaupun ia sudah berkorban banyak, namun hal itu tidaklah sia-sia. Ia berhasil. Berhasil mendapatkan Sakura. Berhasil mendapatkan hatinya. Walaupun ia sudah berkorban banyak, ini tidak sia-sia mengingat ia sudah berhasil menjadikan Sakura istrinya dan membangun keluarga kecil bersama Sakura dan anak mereka, Uzumaki Haru.

"Sudah tidak sakit lagi, Naruto?" kata-kata Sakura menyadarkan Naruto dari acara lamunannya. Ia menatap Sakura yang menatapnya dengan tatapan kasih sayang dan khawatir.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Kalau kau yang mengobatiku aku akan cepat sembuh, Sakura-chan," jawab Naruto seraya mengelus pipi putih Sakura yang mendadak memerah. Didekatkan wajah Sakura dengan wajahnya. Perlahan namun pasti, bibir mereka bersatu dan bertautan. Ciuman selamat pagi itu dilakukan secara perlahan, tanpa ada nafsu. Mereka berdua hanya mencium pasangan mereka dengan penuh cinta. Mencoba menyelami seberapa besar perasaan cinta masing-masing pasangan mereka.

.

.

.

BRUAK

"Ibu, sarapanku mana?" tiba-tiba saja seorang anak laki-laki berumur sekitar 7 tahun, berambut kuning dan juga bermata biru tampak membuka paksa kamar Naruto dan Sakura tanpa permisi. Jika dilihat, ia seperti Naruto saat kecil tersebut. Parasnya sama dengan Naruto. Tingginya pun sama seperti Naruto saat ia masih kecil dulu. Yang membedakannya hanyalah anak kecil ini tidak mempunyai garis-garis hitam di pipi seperti ayahnya. Mungkin ia lebih tepat mirip kakeknya, Namikaze Minato.

Naruto dan Sakura cepat-cepat menjauhkan wajah mereka dan dengan terpaksa mengakhiri ciuman mereka. Pandangan mereka beralih pada anak laki-laki yang berdiri disana dengan wajah cemberut.

"Haru, ada apa?" Sakura cepat-cepat bangun dan segera pergi menuju anak laki-laki yang notabene anak hasil pernikahannya dengan Naruto. Sementara Naruto langsung memasang tampang cemberut.

'_Anak itu, mengganggu saja,'_

"Sarapanku mana ibu? Aku lapar. Lagipula sebentar lagi aku mau ke akademi, Ibu," ujar sang anak yang langsung berlari ke pada ibunya.

"Maafkan Ibu, sayang. Tadi ibu masih membangunkan ayah. Ibu belum sempat membuatkan masakan untuk Haru. Ayo, kita turun," jawab Sakura. "Naruto, kami tunggu sepuluh menit lagi," tambahnya lagi dan menoleh pada Naruto yang sudah berdiri.

"Ayah selalu saja merepotkan," ujar Haru dan segera berlalu bersama ibunya.

'_Grrr….siapa yang mengajarinya untuk mengejek ayahnya?' _

.

.

.

"Ibu, hari ini aku ada ujian. Doakan aku agar aku dapat nilai sempurna," Haru memakan sarapannya dengan sangat lahap. Apalagi ibunya menyiapkan makanan kesukaannya, Ramen.

"Tentu saja. Haru pasti mendapatkan nilai sempurna, kerena Haru sudah belajar. Iya kan?" tanya Sakura pada anaknya.

"Tentun saja, Ibu. Aku bukan seperti ayah yang malas belajar," jawab sang anak dengan cengiran yang menyerupai ayahnya.

"Siapa yang mengatakan kalau ayah malas belajar?" tanya Naruto pada anaknya yang terus menyeruput ramen dengan lahapnya. Suasana yang seperti ini yang ada di ruang makan sang hokage. Anaknya yang suka mengejek ayahnya. Sedangkan ayahnya masih sama. Selalu panas sekali diejek.

"Dari wajah ayah sudah terlihat kalau ayah pemalas," jawab Haru singkat.

"Kalau wajah ayah seperti pemalas, berarti kau pun seorang pemalas. Bukannya begitu?" ejek Naruto berharap anaknya akan marah.

"Siapa bilang sifatku mirip dengan ayah? Sifatku lebih mirip kakek dan juga ibu. Semua mengatakan seperti itu. Tapi, fisikku memang seperti ayah sih,"

"Kau ini, selalu mengejek ayahmu ini,"

"Aku bukannya mengejek. Ini kenyataan, ayah,"

"Sudahlah. Haru, Naruto, cepat habiskan makanan kalian," ujar Sakura menengahi perbincangan antara ayah dan anak tersebut. "Ngomong-ngomong, pengawasmu hari siapa, Haru?"

"Hinata-sensei," jawab Haru.

"Ah…lalu bagaimana dengan Momo-chan? Apa kau bisa akrab dengannya?" tanya Sakura lagi.

Tiba-tiba wajah Haru menjadi memerah. "Momo-chan seperti Paman Sasuke. Dia terlihat dingin, tapi hatinya baik seperti Hinata-sensei,"

"Jangan bilang kau sudah jatuh cinta pada Momo-chan," tebak Naruto semakin membuat wajah Haru semakin memerah.

"Sudahlah Naruto, jangan menggoda Haru. Wajar saja kalau ia menyukai Momo-chan. Dulu kau juga begitu kan? Jatuh cinta saat masih menjadi murid akademi," sahut Sakura seraya tersenyum manis pada anaknya.

"Ya sudah, ayah, ibu aku berangkat dulu. Sampai jumpa," pamit Haru dan bangkit meninggalkan meja makan.

"Hati-hati, sayang," Sakura mencium kedua pipi anaknya dan mengantarkannya sampai kedepan pintu bersama Naruto. Haru melambai pada kedua orang tuanya dan berlari riang menuju sekolah.

"Aku bersyukur karena dia lebih mirip ayah ketimbang diriku," ujar Naruto sambil merangkul Sakura.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sakura menatap Naruto yang masih memandang kedepan.

"Setidaknya ia tidak malas, nakal dan juga bodoh sepertiku, Sakura-chan. Setidaknya ia tidak merepotkan banyak orang sepertiku" jawab Naruto seraya tersenyum kecil. Ia tidak menatap Sakura.

"Tapi sekarang kau seperti ini. Kau seorang Hokage sekarang. Jadi, aku rasa kau tidak harus mengingat hal-hal yang sudah lalu," ujar Sakura membalas rangkulan Naruto.

"Hm…aku tahu. Aku juga harus segera pergi, Sakura-chan. Sampai jumpa nanti," pamit Naruto dan mencium pipi Sakura. Setelah itu dia segera menghilang menggunakan jurus waktunya. Jurus yang pernah ayahnya gunakan.

"Dasar, selalu saja menghilang. Aku juga harus bersiap untuk pergi kerumah sakit kalau begitu,"

.

.

.

"Hokage-sama, semua sudah menunggu anda," Sasuke terlihat menunggu Naruto di depan kantor Hokage. Ia sekarang memegang jabatan sebagai penasihat Hokage.

"Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku Hokage-sama, Teme. Santai sajalah," jawab Naruto sambil menunjukkan wajah cengirnya.

Mereka berdua segera menuju lantai atas menara Hokage, tempat pertemuan para kage akan dilangsungkan.

"Teme, lain kali bagaimana kalau kita sparring bersama. Sudah lama kita tidak mengadu kekuatan," ujar Naruto yang berjalan beriringan dengan Sasuke.

"Hn. Akan aku pikirkan, jika aku tidak sibuk," jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

"Sesibuk apa sih dirimu, sampai-sampai tidak bisa meluangkan waktu bersama sahabatmu ini," sahut Naruto dengan wajah cemberut. "Apa Hinata dan Momo-chan begitu mengikatmu dirumah, sehingga kau tidak bisa keluar setelah jam kerja?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Karena ia tahu, ia malas menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Ngomong-ngomong sepertinya Haru menyukai Momo-chan. Bagaimana menurutmu? Bukankah itu bagus? Kita akan menjadi besan," ujar Naruto dan membuat kening Sasuke berkerut.

"Aku tidak berbesanan denganmu, asalkan kau hentikan cengiran anakmu yang tidak ada hentinya itu," jawab Sasuke dingin.

"Begitu pula dengan Momo-chan. Berhentilah mengajarinya untuk bersikap dingin pada semua orang. Termasuk pada anakku, Teme," ujar Naruto.

"Bukan urusanmu, Dobe. Momo hanya mengikuti sifat bawahan Uchiha," jawab Sasuke ketus. Sepertinya ia tersinggung anaknya dibawa-bawa.

"Haru juga begitu. Dia juga mengikuti sifat bawahan Uzumaki yang ceria. Hei, tadi kau menyebutku, Dobe. Senang mendengarnya," Naruto kembali memamerkan cengirannya pada sahabat sekaligus rivalnya tersebut.

'_Ayah dan anak sama saja,'_

.

.

.

"Momo-chan….." panggil Haru pada seorang anak perempuan yang berjalan di depannya.

Berbaliklah anak perempuan tadi. Wajah cantiknya membuat Haru terpaku untuk beberapa saat. Rambut hitamnya yang tergerai hingga punggungnya, serta mata lavender nya membuat paras cantiknya semakin terpancar. Uchiha Momo. Anak hasil pernikahan Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata yang sekarang menjadi Uchiha Hinata

"Ada apa, Haru-kun?" tanya anak tersebut. Tutur katanya sopan, halus serta lembut. Hanya saja wajahnya sedikit dingin. Persis seperti Sasuke, sang ayah.

"Aku ingin bertanya, apa kau mau jadi pacarku?" tanya Haru to the point. Sepertinya ia bermodalkan nekat semata.

Momo diam. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Sedangkan Haru tentu saja menunggu dengan perasaan was-was. Hei, bagaimana mungkin anak berusia tujuh tahun sudah berani mengatakan cinta. Anak jaman sekarang memang ajaib. Dan terlalu polos.

"Maaf, Haru-kun. Tapi, kata ayahku aku belum boleh mempunyai pacar. Aku harus lulus akademi dulu," wajah Haru langsung memelas saat mendengar Momo berkata seperti itu. Berarti ia harus menunggu beberapa tahun lagi sepertinya.

"Tapi aku ingin memberimu satu keringanan, kuasailah rasengan seperti paman Naruto, maka aku akan menjadi pacarmu, bagaimana?" kali ini Haru sedikit lega setelah mendengar syarat yang diajukan oleh Momo.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menguasai rasengan secepat mungkin. Setelah itu aku akan datang dan memintamu untuk menjadi pacarku," kali ini Haru memperlihatkan cengiran khasnya pada Momo. Ia senang karena tidak akan menunggu lama. Karena ia yakin, ia akan menguasai jurus tersebut. Setelah itu ia pergi meninggalkan Momo sendiri.

"Apa yang Haru-kun dan Momo-chan bicarakan?" tiba-tiba seorang wanita yang mempunyai paras seperti nya datang.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Ibu. Ibu sudah selesai? Ayo kita pulang. Kita buatkan masakan enak untuk ayah," jawab Momo dan merangkul Hinata, sang Ibu.

.

.

.

"Tadaima…." Naruto melesak masuk. Ia meletakkan sepatunya dan masuk.

"Ayah..ayah…" teriak Haru dan menghampiri ayahnya yang sudah masuk didalam ruang makan keluarga mereka. Dipeluknya kaki Naruto.

"Okaeri, Naruto," sahut Sakura yang baru saja datang dari dapur dan membawakan makanan untuk disantap bersama.

"Ada apa, Haru? Tumben kau manja pada ayah," melihat tingkah anaknya yang tidak biasa, membuat Naruto merasa aneh. Diliriknya Sakura yang hanya mengedikkan bahunya tanda tidak tahu menahu soal sikap anaknya. Naruto lalu menggendong Haru.

"Aku ingin belajar rasengan milik ayah. Bisa ayah melatihku sekarang juga?" tanya Haru pada sang ayah yang sedang menggendongnya.

"Hah?" Naruto yang mendengarnya sedikit terkejut, begitupun Sakura.

"Iya, aku ingin belajar Rasengan milik ayah. Ini sangat penting, ayah," jawab si kuning kecil itu dengan wajah memelas.

"Tentu saja ayah akan mengajarimu, tapi bukan sekarang. Kau masih terlalu kecil untuk belajar jurus berbahaya seperti itu," jawab Naruto menenangkan anaknya.

"Itu benar. Lagipula, mengapa kau harus belajar rasengan secepat ini, sayang?" tanya Sakura mendekat pada Haru yang ada didalam gendongan Naruto.

"I…itu ka..karena Momo-chan aku harus menguasai rasengan, setelah itu ia akan menjadi pacarku, ibu…ayah..," rengek Haru masih dengan wajah dan nada bicara memelas.

"Ah…begitu rupanya masalahnya. Dengar, Haru," Naruto menurunkan Haru dan mendudukkannya di atas kursi meja makan keluarganya, sedangkan ia sendiri berjongkok untuk menyamai tinggi Haru.

"Ayah berkata jujur padamu, sekarang kau masih terlalu kecil belajar jurus rasengan tersebut. Lagipula, kalau kau benar-benar suka pada Momo-chan, kau harus yakin kalau suatu saat nanti Momo-chan juga suka padamu. Mungkin sekarang Momo-chan belum menyukaimu, tapi jika kau terus bersikap baik dan gentle dihadapannya, pasti ia akan menyukaimu," Naruto menjelaskan kepada anaknya secara perlahan dan juga dengan nada lembut.

"Yang ayah katakan benar. Dulu, ibu sama sekali tidak menyukai ayahmu. Namun, ada kalanya ayahmu selalu berada di samping ibu, melindungi ibu, saat itu baru ibu menyadari betapa ayahmu sangat mencintai ibu. Akhirnya ibu pun perlahan-lahan mulai menyukai ayahmu," Sakura mencoba meyakinkan anak mereka satu-satunya tersebut.

"Ayah menunggu ibumu membalas perasaan ayah selama bertahun-tahun. Dan sekarang lihat? Ayah dan ibu sekarang bersama, dan ada dirimu. Penantian ayah tidak sia-sia bukan?" jelas Naruto lagi. Kali ini dengan mengacak rambut kuning anaknya.

"Jadi, aku harus bersabar?" tanya Haru polos.

"Seperti itulah. Bersabarlah seperti ayahmu. Lagipula paman Sasuke dan bibi Hinata pasti setuju kalau kau menyukai anak mereka. Mana ada yang menolak, Uzumaki Haru, anak Uzumaki Naruto dan Uzumaki Sakura. Benar?"

"Hm…ibu benar. Aku akan bersabar. Aku akan mengatakan Momo-chan, aku akan bersabar menunggunya," jawab Haru tersenyum riang.

"Bagus. Ini baru anak ayah. Ya sudah, waktunya makan malam. Ayah lapar sekali,"

.

.

.

"Kisah cinta Haru dan Momo-chan sepertinya akan seperti kisah cinta kita berdua," Sakura yang sudah mengganti pakaiannya segera naik ke ranjang dan bersiap untuk tidur.

"Sepertinya begitu. Tapi aku harap ia tidak jatuh bangun sepertiku saat mengejarmu, Sakura-chan," jawab Naruto yang mulai menghempaskan kepalanya ke bantal.

"Hei jangan bicara begitu. Itu sama saja kau menyinggungku, Naruto. Aku jadi malu jika mengingat betapa kejamnya aku padamu dulu," timpal Sakura dan memeluk Naruto. Sementara kepalanya berada di atas dada bidang milik suaminya.

"Sudahlah, jangan memikirkan masa lalu, ok? Yang penting sekarang kita sudah bersama dan saling mencintai. Benar kan?" jawab Naruto dan mengelus puncak rambut Sakura.

"Kau benar. Aku beruntung mendapatkan dirimu. Pilihanku tidak salah. Arigatou, sudah sabar menungguku. Arigatou, sudah mencintai diriku sedalam ini," dan akhirnya mereka tertidur dan masuk ke dalam mimpi masing-masing.

.

.

.

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

**Yup…selesai sudah. Anggap saja ini fic pemanasan setelah lama tidak mempublish fic. Maafkan jika banyak typo bertebaran. Fic ini buatnya buru-buru dan tidak sempat memeriksa lagi.\**

**Yang penting Happy NaruSaku day buat semuanya. Review, please…**


End file.
